Parce que ça en valait la peine
by Faascination
Summary: Sara découvre que Neal possède le trésor nazi et le quitte. Mais à cœur vaillant, rien n'est impossible ...


Disclaimer : Je ne possède bien évidemment pas White Collar. L'histoire vient entièrement de moi, merci de ne pas la plagier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Neal avait connu des femmes. Beaucoup de femmes. Peut être trop. A l'époque, une seule était sortie du lot : Kate. Il l'avait aimé plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi au monde. Pour elle il aurait donné sa vie, aurait vendu son âme. La perde lui avait fait mal, mais moins que de comprendre que elle, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. En tout cas pas comme lui l'avait fait. Se rendre compte que leur relation était à sens unique l'avait presque tué, littéralement. Et puis la douleur s'était atténuée, au point de ne devenir qu'un térébrant rappel les nuits ou il faisait des cauchemars.

Peter avait été la, ainsi que Mozzie, l'épaulant sa relâche comme un véritable ami. Et puis elle était apparu dans sa vie. Ré-apparu plutôt, mais leur seconde rencontre avait été nettement plus agréable que la première. Bien sûr qu'a ce moment là il avait remarqué à quel point elle était superbe, sa silhouette était parfaite, ses grands yeux verts magnifiques, et sa voix aurait donné des frissons à n'importe qui. Mais il était avec Kate, et les accusations véhémentes d'un prétendu vol d'un Raphaël par la jolie blonde lui avait laisser supposer qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Il avait depuis découvert d'autres aspects de sa personnalité. En dessous de cette assurance et de son mordant, Sara Ellis était une personne blessée. Plus que la plupart des gens ne le seront jamais dans leur vie. Il avait vite compris pourquoi elle avait forgée cette carapace plus dure a pénétrer que Fort Knox : abandonnée par un sœur qu'elle vénérait à l'âge de 13 ans, puis par des parents décédés a l'âge de 18, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Comme lui elle était une survivante ; c'est peut-être ce qui leur avait finalement permis de se comprendre. Une fois qu'elle avait baisser sa garde, elle s'était révélée d'une douceur et d'une compréhension extrême, auxquelles s'additionnait une générosité sans faille. Ils avait vécus onze semaines géniales. Il s'était sentit revivre, re-goûtant à la joie d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Bien sûr il lui avait mentit sur certaines choses, après tout il était un escroc, mais jamais il n'avait mentit sur ce qu'il ressentait. Après l'arrestation de Brauer, il avait été impatient de la retrouver, savourant d'avance la soirée à venir. Mais elle l'avait quitté, sans préavis et sans explication. Elle était juste partie.

Neal Caffrey en était la de ses réflexions, accoudé seul à son balcon duquel la vue était imprenable, buvant d'une traite la bouteille de champagne qu'il avait acheté pour sa soirée avec Sara. Ses paroles se bousculait dans sa tête, embrouillant la moindre de ses pensées. C'était fini. Terminé. Plus jamais ils ne passeraient de soirée a son appartement en parlant de tout et de rien,. Plus jamais elle ne le surprendrait avec son plat préféré après une longue journée de travail. Plus jamais il ne pourrait admirer l'éclat dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils prenaient un petit déjeuné en terrasse. Plus jamais il ne pourrait voir ses yeux encore plein de sommeil alors qu'elle se dirigerait vers lui en portant sa chemise. Plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire l'amour.

Il serra les yeux de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait, jusqu'à se provoquer un mal de tête. En soupirant, il reporta le goulot de sa bouteille à sa bouche, et en avala une longue gorgée …

* * *

« - On dirait que quelqu'un à la gueule de bois »

Peter Burke venait de prononcer cette phrase en voyant son partenaire monter dans le van ou il l'attendait. D'ordinaire impeccable, Neal venait de débarquer la cravate mal nouée et le veston non attaché.

« - Dure nuit. » furent les seuls mots qu'il eut en guise de réponse.

Peter avait appris à connaître Neal au fil des années, et il savait que le bombarder de questions ne servirait à rien. Il se contenta de le regarder et attendit que son ami soit prêt à se confier. Ce qu'il fit cinq minutes plus tard.

« - Sara m'a quitté hier soir »

La phrase était tombée, dure et lourde. Peter s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il connaissait Sara depuis des années et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle et Neal se fréquentaient. Jamais elle ne l'aurait quittée sans y avoir été obligée.

« - Oh ! Et .. elle t'a dit pourquoi ? » risqua t-il.

« - D'après elle, nous serions des personnes trop différentes. » murmura Neal.

« - Mais bien sur que vous êtes différents ! C'est ça qui rend la vie intéressante ! »

Peter avait presque crié cette phrase. En l'absence de réponse, il regarda à nouveau Neal. Il ne l'avait par vu comme ça depuis la mort de Kate, un an et demi plus tôt. A la réflexion, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même à la mort de Kate. S'il avait vu à ce moment la son ami détruit, jamais il n'avait perdu cette lueur si spéciale qu'il avait dans ses yeux bleus. A présent cette lueur s'était éteinte. Une autre l'avait remplacée, plus sombre et plus triste.

« - Va la voir. »

Neal avait relevé la tête à la dernière phrase de son ami. « Elle m'a quitté Peter. »

« - Justement. Va la voir, explique toi avec elle. » insista Peter. « Je la connais depuis un moment Neal, et je t'assure que cette fille t'aime. »

« - Apparemment, ce n'est pas suffisant »

« - Ou alors c'est quelque chose d'autre. Vas y. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper. Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Neal releva les yeux sur ce qui était devenu son meilleur ami et son mentor. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire le touchait. L'opinion de Peter lui était devenu essentielle. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Après tout il avait raison. Il était Neal Caffrey.

« - Merci, Peter. » dit Neal, en s'apprêtant à sortir du van.

« - Oh, et Neal ! »

« - Oui ? » Ce dernier se retourna, mettant ses mains de chaque coté des portières du van.

« - Peut-être que prendre un douche ne serait pas du luxe. Enfin, je dit ça, je ne dit rien. »

L'amusement de Peter se sentit dans chacun de ses mots, et celui ci gagna le regard azur de Neal.

« - Bien boss ! » cria Neal en refermant vivement les portières avec un clin d'œil.

Resté seul, Peter Burke laissa échapper un éclat de rire et pensa qu'un Neal Caffrey amoureux promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Il était 21 heure lorsque Sara Ellis se versa son troisième verre de whisky. Elle avait téléphoné a Sterling Bosch tôt ce matin pour prévenir de son absence. Après la nuit blanche, et les litres entiers de larmes versées, elle ne se sentait pas la force faire face au monde extérieur, ou chaque chose serait susceptible de lui rappeler Neal. Neal. Elle serra les yeux une nouvelle fois le plus fort possible, pour empêcher une énième larme de tomber.

Elle aurait put supporter beaucoup de chose. Elle savait en s'engageant dans cette relation qu'il lui mentirait, c'était dans sa nature. Et elle l'avait accepter, parce qu'en dehors de ça Neal était l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. « _**Neal est beaucoup de chose à la fois, mais quand c'est important, on peut lui faire confiance**._ » Les paroles d'Élisabeth qui l'avait rassurée au début lui firent plus mal encore. Cela signifiait que pour lui, elle ne comptait pas assez. Il ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence, car il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ça. Et pourtant, elle aurait préféré se trancher un bras plutôt que de le trahir. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Plus que tout.

Avalant d'une traite le fond de son verre, elle se releva du canapé ou elle s'épanchait pour s'en servir un autre. A peine avait elle parcouru un mètre qu'elle entendit sa sonnerie retentir. Elle l'ignora, et se versa une généreuse rasade du liquide ambré. Mais le visiteur semblait ne pas vouloir renoncer, et c'est en soupirant qu'elle déposa son verre sur la table basse et alla ouvrir à l'opportun.

Neal Caffrey se tenait la, appuyé contre la colonne en marbre qui soutenait le toit. Élégant comme jamais, il avait misé sur un ensemble noir associé à une cravate bleue nuit. A contre cœur, Sara senti son pouls s'emballer et ses mains devenir moites. Il était vraiment superbe. Ses cheveux bruns faisaient ressortir ses yeux saphir, qui semblaient la pénétrer de part en part. Sara arrêta un instant de respirer, son souffle coupé par la surprise. C'est en se reprenant qu'elle baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin qu'il portait un bouquet de rose blanches.

« - Des roses, vraiment ? »

Sa question ressemblait plus à une accusation. Il lui avait fallut toute sa volonté pour adopter un ton acerbe. Elle ne devait en aucun cas oublier qu'elle l'avait plaqué, et surtout pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

« - Bonjour, Sara. »

Se rendant compte de son impolitesse, elle se mit à rougir quelque peu et préféra ne pas répondre, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il lui mit le bouquet dans les mains, ne lui laissant ainsi pas la possibilité de le refuser.

« - Tu vas bien ? » insista Neal sans se démonter.

« - J'ai connu de meilleures périodes. » répondit-elle.

Neal reconnaissait cette façon d'agir, la façon dont elle se retranchait derrière son mur de froideur pour ne laisser personne l'atteindre. Il lui semblait revoir la Sara du début, celle qui ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était comme si tout était à recommencer. Et si c'était le cas il recommencerait. Parce qu'elle en valait la peine.

« - Pourquoi ? » Il avait lancé l'interrogation sans prévenir, juste parce que cette question l'obsédait depuis la veille au soir.

« - Je te l'ai dit. Nous sommes trop différents, ça ne peut pas marcher. »

« - Tu mens. Tu as toujours su comment j'étais, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais découvert une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité. Alors, pourquoi hier soir ? » demanda Neal, dans un ultime espoir.

« - Toute les relations ont une fin Neal, j'ai juste décidé d'accélérer la notre. C'est mieux pour toi et moi. » répondit Sara d'une voix monocorde.

« - Quelle genre de petite amie décide pour l'autre ce qui est mieux pour lui ? » Il essayait de la provoquer, de la faire réagir. Tout valait mieux que l'air désespéré sur son visage. Il lui faisait trop mal, parce qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute.

« - Quel genre de petit ami cache à l'autre un trésor nazi de plusieurs milliards de dollars ? »

Les mots lui avaient échappés, le désir d'obtenir une explication dépassant tout le reste. Elle relava les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, qui reflétait la surprise la plus totale. Les secondes passaient lentement, chacune d'entre elles accentuant encore plus la tension palpable.

« - Je l'ai vu sur ton ordinateur portable, juste avant que tu rentre. Un trésor Neal ! Est-ce que tu réalise ! Tu l'as caché à tout le monde, Peter, Elisabeth, June, le FBI ! Et maintenant que tu l'as tu vas juste partir, pas vrai ? Le monde entier à tes pieds, c'est bien ça ? Excuse moi de t'avoir quitter avant que tu ne le fasse, tu voulais sans doute garder pour toi ce privilège. Comment tu allais faire Neal ? M'embrasser, me dire à demain et t'envoler pour je ne sais quel endroit ? »

Sara avait débité tout son monologue d'une seule traite, la colère, l'amertume et le whisky la désinhibant totalement. Les larmes avaient recommencer à couler, roulant sur ses joues et finissant à la base de son cou. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir aussi mal. Elle voulait juste qu'il lui réponde. Il lui devait la vérité.

« - Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » commença Neal, après la minute qu'il lui fallut pour enregistrer toute les informations. « C'est vrai j'ai le trésor, mais je veux que tu me crois quand je te dit que je ne l'ai pas volé. Mozzie l'a fait. Et c'est vrai je n'ai rien dit, mais parce que je ne pouvais pas Sara. »

Il semblait si sincère qu'a cet instant, elle avait juste envie de l'embrasser et de lui pardonner. Mais c'était impossible, les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin.

« - Je comprend que tu n'ai plus confiance en moi, et que tu m'aie quitté. Et je suis désolé que tu souffres à cause de moi. » Au fur et à mesure il se rapprochait d'elle, lentement. « Je vais partir, c'est vrai. Mais avant, je veux que tu saches qu'entre nous tout était vrai, ça avait un sens pour moi. »

Il n'était plus qu'a une dizaine de centimètre d'elle.

« - J'imagine que c'est à ce moment la qu'on se dit au revoir. »

Sa voix, rauque et suave, avait instantanément provoqué en elle des frissons sur toute son échine. Elle le regarda s'approcher lentement d'elle, ses yeux faisant un aller retour sur toute sa personne, comme pour en graver le moindre détails. La main gauche de Neal se logea juste au dessus de sa hanche et il l'amena à lui. Sa seconde main se logea contre cou, poussant dans un même geste les cheveux de son épaule. Son pouce caressa très doucement sa joue, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Sara releva des yeux dont les larmes n'avaient cessées de couler, quelques une dérogeant à leur trajectoire pour finir contre ses lèvres.

Elle savait qu'il allait l'embrasser, tout comme elle savait qu'elle aurait du l'en empêcher. Mais elle en avait marre de toujours faire ce qu'elle devait, comme un bon petit soldat. Elle voyait Neal sans doute pour la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'elle grave en elle chaque trait de ce visage magnifique, chaque expression de ce corps divin, chaque lueur de ces yeux somptueux. C'est elle qui ferma la courte distante encore présente entre ses lèvres et celles de Neal. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle le serra fort contre elle, une toute dernière fois.

Ce baiser était différents que tous ceux qu'ils avaient partagés. Encore plus fort que le goût salé dû aux larmes, un goût d'amertume et de regrets l'enveloppait. Mais pour elle, pour lui, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Ils s'embrassaient avec toute la fureur et la passion qui les avaient toujours caractérisés, leurs lèvres fondant l'une sous l'autre comme une symphonie parfaitement répétée.

Après ce qu'il leur parut une éternité et une seconde en même temps, leurs bouches se séparèrent, comme à regret. Les bras de Neal étaient à présents enroulés autour de sa taille fine, tandis que les siens s'accrochaient avec force au revers de son col. Il posa son front contre le sien durant quelques secondes de plus. Il savait qu'il devait partir. Il le fallait. Neal détacha très doucement ses bras de leurs point d'amarrage, et les glissa de chaque coté de sa tête. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura un « Je t'aime » à peine audible. Après un dernier regard, profond et intense, il se défit d'elle et partit en courant, sa silhouette disparaissant dans la nuit.

Sara resta la de longues minutes, fixant l'endroit ou il avait disparu, serrant les roses plus fort contre elle.

* * *

Neal était accoudé une fois de plus à son balcon, savourant la vue en laissant la fraicheur de cette nuit d'avril l'envahir. Mozzie avait tout préparé, dans quelques minutes il partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« - Neal ! Dépêche toi un peu ! »

La voix stridente de Mozzie le lui rappela. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ce qui avait été sa maison ces deux dernières années, les souvenirs qu'il avait : sa rencontre avec June, la réaction de Peter quand il avait découvert ou il vivait, sa rencontre avec Elisabeth, Jones, Diana, Sara … Secouant la tête comme si ce geste pouvait le libérer de ce poids sur son cœur, Neal prit son manteau et le mit prestement. Un léger bruit attira son attention, et il se retourna pour découvrir la photo de lui et Peter en smoking qu'Elisabeth avait prise. Il sourit doucement et la ramassa.

Ses doigts caressaient doucement le papier glacé et il prit soudainement conscience que rien ne l'obligeait à faire ça. A quoi bon être riche à en crever s'il n'y avait personne avec qui le partager. Il expliquerait a Peter, et peut être qu'il lui pardonnerait. Il fallait qu'il lui pardonne.

« - Bon Neal, qu'est-ce que tu ... »

Mozzie s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami penché sur cette photographie. Lorsque Neal releva son regard vers lui il comprit immédiatement. Il s'en était douté. Après tout il avait une vie ici, contrairement à lui-même : un boulot, un appartement, des amis, une fille à aimer … Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il soit heureux. Il le méritait.

Mozzie sortie quelque chose de sa poche et le posa sur la table. Neal reconnu immédiatement Loanna.

« - Je te la laisse. Après tout, moi j'aurais déjà l'île. »

Neal sourit à son ami avec reconnaissance, et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Il allait lui manquer affreusement. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu. Il le relâcha et regarda le petit bonhomme se diriger vers la porte.

« - Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie un pigeon voyageur. »

« - Je n'y manquerais pas. Sois heureux Moz'. »

« - T'as intérêt à l'être aussi. » lui rétorqua son ami, avant de passer une dernière fois la porte de l'appartement de Neal.

Oh pour ça, il avait prévu de l'être.

* * *

Sara se retourna dans son lit et vu qu'il était 10h. On étais samedi et elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil avant 5h du matin, le chagrin l'envahissant toute entière. En mettant ses pantoufles, elle sentit une odeur de bacon qu'on faisais griller. Se saisissant d'un bibelot lourd placé sur son étagère, elle s'avança prudemment vers la source de l'odeur.

« - Neal ! »

L'intéressé se retourna, souriant de toute ses dents.

« - Bien dormi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répondit la jeune femme, éberluée.

« - Et bien Mozzie est parti, alors j'avais penser nous faire le petit déj. »

La blonde continua à le regarder la bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux ayant doublé de volume. Neal glissa le bacon dans une assiette et la posa sur la table, tout près de la ou Sara se trouvait. Il se força à être plus explicite, son sourire éclatant ne le quittant toujours pas.

« - Je reste. Mozzie est parti avec le trésor, et moi je reste la avec toi, enfin si tu veux- »

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer, de peur qu'une parole brise la magie de ce merveilleux moment, et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il ne partait pas ! Il ne l'abandonnait pas ! C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours, mais elle était prête à essayer, parce qu'il en valait la peine.

Neal se laissa bien volontiers couper la parole, et l'agrippant il l'a fit tourner en la serrant tout contre lui. Il savait qu'il y aurait des moments durs, que Mozzie allait lui manquer, que Peter serait déçu en apprenant pour le trésor et que Sara et lui allaient devoir reprendre toutes les bases de leur relation. Mais il était prêt à essayer, parce que ça en valait la peine.

* * *

Voila, surtout laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt :)


End file.
